


Him and Him

by Alas



Series: Alternative Universe - Crazy [3]
Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, Hired gun, M/M, Mail Order Brides, ganster
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: AU元素：史密斯夫妇+雇佣杀手+黑帮+邮购新郎（你永远都猜不到我能把什么玩意捏到一起（而且分级仍然是PG-13





	Him and Him

Peter坐在Mr.Dawson的茶几旁边喝茶，他已经把司康饼碾得碎碎的。

“我想请求你的允许，爸爸。”他对碎饼渣子说，“我要杀掉Collins。”

Mr.Dawson对着自己杯子里的茶水挑眉，比起惊讶，更像是“终于来了”。他没有立刻回答，只是看着Peter慢慢吃掉粉碎的点心。他是经历过配给制的人，从没教过孩子浪费食物。

“为什么，孩子？”

Peter用一大口茶冲下嘴里的东西。他的嘴唇颤抖，MR.Dawson耐心地等着。

“他背叛我。”Peter咬住嘴唇，深呼吸，然后继续说，“他喜欢上别人了。”

Mr.Dawson平静地看着他的眼睛，Peter没有移开视线。

“我已经退休了，孩子。现在是你哥哥Oscar当家。”Mr.Dawson摘下读报纸的眼镜，抿了一口茶水，“如果你真的想要允许，该直接去找他。他会非常乐意给你。”

Peter不说话了。

“或许你们还有别的选择。”MR.Dawson说。

Peter的嘴唇颤抖，他吸了吸鼻子，摇摇头。“不，没有了。”

___________________________________________________ 

*三年前*

Peter站在Weymouth的港口，焦急地等着他从南非来的新郎。他第一万次诅咒不该听George的，填了那张该死的邮购单。他甚至不敢确定自己有没有填对性别，在多半瓶黑麦威士忌之后。要是一个姑娘千里迢迢来到英国，他做得可太不绅士了。

来客逐渐散开。没有一个人朝他走过来，期待地微笑（或羞涩，或拘谨，或戒备，他不挑的）。Peter不免有点失望。George警告过他有些邮购新郎会用假身份，进了英国海岸线就中途跳船，在其他港口上岸。眼看着最后一个人——七十五岁，女性，带着三十岁上下的护士——坐车离开，Peter叹了口气，觉得自己该走了。虽然他本来也打算婉拒，然后借用家族的“某些办法”给对方弄到一张绿卡和一个能养活自己的职位。

有人在他背后清嗓子。Peter几乎跳起来，本能地攥住外套口袋里的短枪。

对方比他高，毫无疑问是男性。Peter得仰起脖子才能看清他的脸——非常英俊的脸。他看到纯粹愉快的微笑。Peter觉得眼花，很可能是因为对方的金发，还有天蓝色的西装。西装不那么合身，让他像是南美洲的什么小官员。但这很容易纠正。Peter已经想到了至少一打裁缝。

“你一定是Peter Moonstone。”他说。见鬼的，他的声音也那么好听。

“我，呃，我是Michael Collins。”

Peter几乎麻木地跟他握手，觉得Collins的手很暖。

“你的口音不像南非人。”Peter说。他看见Collins的笑容暗淡了一点，恨不得踢自己一脚。

“是的。我是说，我是你要找的Peter。我——我们去吃点东西？这附近有个挺不错的茶店。”Peter伸手去接Collins手里的旅行箱，他唯一一件行李。Collins赶快攥紧箱子，甚至把它藏到自己背后。

“我想还是自己来为好。毕竟，你看……”Collins的视线在码头上慌乱地闪动，他朝Peter别扭地笑了一下，“无意冒犯，但这对我很重要。”

Peter觉得自己大概做不出一件让Collins觉得受欢迎的事，但是Collins无疑该那么想，他会在整个英国境内都受到热情而体贴的欢迎。还包括一小部分北爱尔兰。如果Oscar的生意进展顺利的话。老天，他想现在就打电话，把Collins的绿卡用加急快件送到。

“那是你的东西，你有权随意处置。我只想，我是说，我得对来宾友善，因为。”Peter咬住舌头，他该用“宾客”这个词吗？还是用“家人”？

Collins认真地打量他，然后他笑了。

“谢谢，Peter。你真好。”

这是Peter听过最甜蜜的话。

 

游隼需要合法地进入英国。他有单非常丰厚的活儿，但是考虑到上个月在肯特郡与苏格兰场的不愉快，他担心自己要为了八百万英镑零五十二便士进监狱。

……为什么你们都在乎那五十二便士？

总之，他自己更中意八百万英镑那一部分。有了这笔钱，他能清掉自己在新西兰的“尾巴”，弥补上一个假身份店铺被火烧的损失。火灾纯属意外，但是雇佣杀手的职业短板导致他没办法站出来跟保险公司死磕到底。游隼在脑子里盘算再三，决定挣那笔钱，然后去布宜诺斯艾利斯休个短假。那边正是夏天，有来自世界各地的候鸟。他可以从早看到晚，给他的观鸟手册补充好几页。所以他无论如何都要到英国去。

不过，仿佛过于无论如何了。

游隼站在码头小铺的阴影里，他刚买的冰淇淋正在融化，马上要滴在他心爱的狙击枪提箱上边。但是游隼懒得在意，他正看着Peter Moonstone，他进英国的跳板。Peter看起来很乖，来自融洽殷实的中产阶级家庭，大英帝国支柱的那种。他没带伙伴、律师、保镖，只是一门心思盯着码头。虽然他对经过身边的行人非常敏感，也没有被任何一个扒手得手，但是游隼已经开始担心下一个、真的邮购新郎会骗走他财产然后把他带到公海谋杀。那可绝对不行。

于是游隼几口吞掉冰淇淋，在喷泉里洗净手，朝Peter走过去。他看起来是喜欢握手的传统青年。

他给目标预留的时间是凌晨一点三刻。所以只要在晚上七点动身离开Weymouth就可以。游隼这么想着，跟Peter去了他说的茶店。

那可真是一家很好的茶店。完完全全弥补了他在乌克兰这八个月的痛苦生活。而且，Peter也是个不错的陪伴。等时钟走到六点，游隼几乎想朝挂钟开一枪，让时针老老实实地待着。Peter想请他吃晚餐，然后随便转转。虽然他没明说不过游隼猜测他们会在某个酒吧混到夜里然后去开房。他完全不介意，他口袋里有两打安全套，刨去作为备用消音器的那些还有不少可以用在正事上。但他真的、真的该走了。八百万英镑，还零五十二便士。

Peter对他的决定接受良好，游隼松了一口气。如果他得把Peter带进后巷里放倒，就太让人伤心了。

大巴没给他添麻烦，目的地的出租车也没有，目标尤其没有。游隼在两点钟收到银行转账通知，他用随身的笔记本把钱分开，转到三个不同的洗钱账户。等他带着狙击枪和每次袭击之后空落落的心情坐上出租车，手机提示他收到新邮件。广告。或者诈骗，不过游隼仍然解锁屏幕，看了一眼。

他在后座猛地直起身子，因为那是Peter。Peter给他发了一张自己在酒吧的快照。他

我希望你也在这儿。Peter这样写着。

游隼不知道自己怎么了，直到司机不耐烦地清嗓子。他抬起头，才在后视镜里看到自己在傻笑。

“我是Michael Collins，我马上要结婚了。”他说。

司机转转眼睛，咕哝一声。

___________________________________________________ 

Collins值得最好的。Peter从第一天见到他开始，就始终如一地这样想。所以他也要订最好的杀手。但是游隼在冬歇。

“冬歇？”Peter对线人挑起眉毛，“雇佣杀手有这回事？”

线人紧张地扭动身体，擦额头上不存在的汗：“他就是那样的。每年十二月到来年二月都不接活儿。”

所以游隼和Dawson的轨迹从来没有交叉过。Peter想起自己家所有的重要纪念日都集中在这一段。方便的巧合，因为解决家族成员不能在内部场合。最好也不要在自己的地盘上。

有一瞬间Peter想着Collins在他藏起来的情人的家里被击毙。他背上发冷，但是不确定来自哪部分。击毙还是情人。

“告诉他有双份报酬。”Peter说。

线人很为难，额头上开始出现真的汗珠。他在担心游隼把自己当成泄密口“封掉”。Peter尝到又苦又酸的味道。相形之下，这个雇佣杀手都是更顾家的人。

“那么放出消息，我会给他开个拒绝不了的价码。”Peter说，对线人微笑，握手的时候把两百镑放进他手心。爸爸没同意，他没去问Oscar。但是如果游隼真有传闻里那么好，他该知道怎么绕过整个家族。

 

Collins在两天之后才回到家。Peter倚在厨房门框上，看他快活地洗菜。三年来，Collins从来没有表现出异常。Peter忽然觉得自己应该一直傻下去。但是消息已经传递了，雪球已经滚落了。Peter对自己建立的消息网有足够的信心，游隼将在一周之内回话。Peter深深吸了一口气，告诉自己胸腔里冰凉的撕裂感叫做满足。

“你的珍版书卖掉了几本？”Peter问。

“植物图鉴卖掉了。”Collins回答，他甚至没有停下来编造这个谎话。Peter忍不住从背后抱住他的腰，鼻尖埋进他肩膀。Collins抖了一下，但是没有推开他。

“去外边等着，好吧？”Collins说，“我要开始炒灯笼椒了。”

Peter闭上眼睛，收紧胳膊。他感觉到Collins的身体变得僵硬。他在Collins的毛线衫领口闻到了奇怪的香味。

“我去看电视。”Peter说。

“好的。哦！我给你下载了全套《政法先锋》，在我的移动硬盘里边。”Collins越过肩膀冲他微笑，“海盗湾那些伙计最近很用功啊。”

Peter也朝他微笑。他知道，正是George甚至抽不出空来跟他一醉方休。

等Peter走了，Collins才真正松了口气。他在围裙上擦干净手，抓了抓胸口的胶布。药膏让他发痒，但是这种最有效。最贵的防弹衣也会留淤血，人类科技的发展到底什么时候才能能够让他成功在丈夫眼前瞒天过海？

Collins对泡在水里的灯笼椒碎块怒目而视。他现在得想出一桩足够可信的大生意，至少离家两周。有人在盘他的底。

他朝厨房外看了看，Peter在卧室里，可能在看电视剧。整间房子安静得像只有Collins自己。他低声诅咒。有些东西出了问题，而他毫无头绪。唯一确定的是如果贸然离开那么长时间，他们的婚姻肯定要气绝身亡。可是如果他不离开，那就是Peter。

Collins倒掉水盆里的水，把灯笼椒捞出来，用厨房纸擦干净，准备下锅。不管谁追在后边，他要让这些人付出代价。

 

___________________________________________________ 

*两年前*

Peter扑进Collins怀里，结果被Collins的瑟缩吓了一跳。其他刚下飞机的旅客都注意到了，他们好奇地张望。Peter尴尬地松开手。Collins赶快揽住他的腰，咧嘴微笑。

“离家太久了，我都忘了结婚是什么感觉。”Collins说。

Peter重拾轻松的心情。Collins当然会不习惯有人在机场等他，这是他第一次出门做生意，去伦敦买一本1783年出版的童书。而且他们还没到第一个纪念日呢。

“你的生意好吗？”Peter挽起他的胳膊，拉着他朝出租车走去。他觉得Collins的笑容有点勉强，担忧地靠近。Collins没有退开，他反而把Peter拉到怀里，亲吻他的额头。所以那是错觉，Peter很快忘掉了这个，专心考虑如何跟他解释自己这两天一夜做了什么。他们坐进车里时，Peter对司机微微点头，示意他绕过暂时没有平静的地区。

Collins从淋浴间出来，擦掉镜子上的水汽，皱着眉头打量自己的倒影。他右边胸口一片血肉模糊。他用指尖碰碰伤口，咧了下嘴。本来还没这么疼，但是他不该那么使劲地抱住Peter。霰弹枪毁掉了他的狩猎马甲、加绒外套和衬衫，幸好最里边的垫肩起了作用。他发誓以后再也不去山里解决目标了。唯一让他觉得安慰的是，银行家和排名第三的雇佣杀手都平静地躺在冰河边上。被他们严重损毁过的灰狼种群会很乐意帮Collins一个小忙。

Collins拧开浴室药柜后边的夹层，给自己喷了点止痛药。

___________________________________________________ 

Collins拎着一个小箱子，就像Peter第一天看到他的样子，除了更好看。Collins自己的生意也蒸蒸日上，他有钱去找Peter推荐的裁缝了。

难怪他不再需要自己了。

Peter在门口跟他吻别之后，轻轻抚摸他的衣襟。Peter想自己再也不会见到他了，至少不是现在的样子。游隼回话了，没有明确地答应。他正在通过中间人探风声。Peter自信能找到合适的价码。他总能找到，所以才总是他来出面谈话。

“如果我让你留下，你会不会推掉生意？”Peter问。

Collins笑了，再次亲亲他：“我非常抱歉，但是这回绝对不行。”

“我猜也是。”Peter笑着拥抱他，站在门口朝他挥手，直到Collins的出租车消失在街角。他还没想好葬礼的样式。要开棺告别吗？他还有勇气再看一看Collins吗？

 

___________________________________________________ 

*一年前*

Collins午夜才到家。Peter完全没听到他开门。玄关的夜灯亮起来，吓了他一跳。他的惊叫也吓了Collins一跳就是了。

“我告诉过你先去睡的。”Collins说。

Peter皱起眉头，甩掉毯子，从沙发上坐起来，怒视着他。Collins看起来很累，整个人被揉皱了似的。

“我不想让你一回家谁都看不到，所以是我的错了？”Peter说。

Collins用手掌搓搓脸，靠在墙上。他做了几次深呼吸才开口：“我更不想一回家就看见你趴在沙发上。你的脖子肯定又动不了了。”

他说得对。所以Peter抱起胳膊，更凶狠地瞪他。

“你说好晚上十点半到家的。”Peter说。

Collins咧了下嘴，无意识地拨弄额发。他躲开Peter的视线。

“我告诉过你了，我误了航班。而且这一趟还特别慢。”Collins说，“现在我得去浴室。”

Peter刚要开口，Collins大步走向浴室，还特地绕开他。但是Peter还是看到了，Collins的衬衫不是他穿出门那一件。而且Collins身上有股陌生的古龙水味。Peter说不出话了。他都没办法动一动。

Collins借着水流声掩盖，低声咒骂。他怎么会知道这一趟还包括等雇主声泪俱下地控诉前夫？他只穿了一件薄风衣站在游艇甲板上，心里想着航班时间，晚风吹得他脑袋都要掉了！等他终于给那个人渣楔了一颗子弹，雇主又一头扑到他怀里，眼妆蹭得到处都是。你还以为坐拥金山的女人舍得花钱买好睫毛膏呢。她倒是给了Collins一件前夫的衬衫——颜色差不多，肩膀太窄，腰身太短，还有怪味道，妈妈呀。Collins狠狠搓洗自己。他掉进过赛马场的干草堆，但那也比不上这回。

等Collins出来，Peter已经回卧室了。还反锁了门。Collins又骂了一声，回到浴室，用打火机一点点烧掉那件衬衫。他希望Peter不会注意到。

___________________________________________________ 

Collins——游隼已经自然而然地这样称呼自己了——找到了自己的尾巴。Dawson，他对这个名字有印象。他甚至从某个家族成员手里买过情报，价格不菲，不过物有所值。而且他还蹭过人家的洗钱账户。此外，之前有同行盯过当家的长子，后来无声无息消失了。不是“出租枪”干的，否则Collins会听说。是他们自己下手打扫。这表示漫长的观察、严密的组织善后。

Collins能闻到危险。他开始回溯线人。他用了数倍于以往的时间才找到直接面见雇主的那位。而这个线人也拒绝开口，他只说Dawson能提供“不能拒绝的价码”，然后就坐在Collins面前疯狂出汗并且发抖。看来他打算用脱水自杀。Collins给他打了足够的麻醉药，送回发现他的地方。他有个口信要传回给Dawson。

Collins打开自己装在家里的监控，虽然以前从没用过，但是摄像头运转良好。电子产品的优点。Peter按时出门去他哥哥的公司上班，按时回家。唯一不同的是，有足足两打人在他们家周围闲逛，这些人身上至少带了三十支枪。他们看着和其他居民没有任何不同。这表示他们是行家。

笔电从Collins手里掉下来，在旅馆床上弹了一弹。Collins一时没力气捡起它。Dawson许诺的价码已经写在支票上，只差签名了。

___________________________________________________ 

游隼提出登门拜访。有十个中保向Peter承诺他的职业操守。游隼不仅做事快当利索，还能善后，并且从无反水的记录。可是Peter认为小心为上，他现在不打算相信任何人了，既然Collins都会背叛他。

然而等保镖们到齐，Peter又浑身上下不对劲。那不是Dawson家里的伙计们，而是某个保全公司的人。就是说，陌生人。天呀，他都不好意思上厕所！

Peter拨弄着茶杯，他在考虑该怎么开口。游隼把自己的巢保护得很好，他没查到任何可压上台面的东西。但是人总有欲望，他会找到——

一只手捂住他的口鼻，带着微弱的化学药品味道。Peter的手肘向后撞向来者的横膈膜，他碰到坚硬的凯夫拉纤维。对方纹丝不动。这已经够了，Peter感到眼前阵阵发黑，他不由自主地滑倒。朦胧中他感觉到自己被金属丝吊着，一个轮轴飞快转动，他被拖向阁楼，然后他被某个人小心地扛到户外，最后是一辆车。 那些保镖没发现任何不对。Peter在心里计划着清空他们的养老金账户，还有整个公司的账户。他扔下手机，盼着二十四个人里边可能有一个不怎么蠢的。

在那之后，他的世界被昏睡抹去了。

 

Peter再睁开眼睛，发现自己在一间阴暗的老式旅馆里。Collins在他面前焦虑地踱步。他手里有把格洛克。

Peter猛地坐直。Collins转向他，连同格洛克。Peter没办法呼吸。这不好，因为他的大脑在快速运转，需要氧气。Peter想着Collins的弱点，可用来谈判的筹码，这儿是什么地方，他的保镖要多久才赶到。但是在这些之上，有个念头在高声叫喊，他要被Collins打死了。

Collins大步踏到Peter面前，然后——把枪插回腰带，单膝跪下，塞给Peter一个信封。

“听着，我是个雇佣杀手。”Collins说，举起手示意Peter不要说话，“我知道这很难相信，但绝对是真的。”

他抚摸着Peter的脸，他的手抖得厉害，真是不像出租枪的人啊。

“这儿有我在瑞士的账户，保险箱钥匙。机票和护照都在里边，你最好先熟悉一下你的假名。”Collins说。Peter眨眨眼，猛地醒了过来。

“我为什么要离开英国？”Peter推开他的手，交叉双臂。

“因为你有危险。”Collins说，硬是把信封放进Peter的口袋，“老天啊，我非常、非常抱歉。但是不能不这样。你可能要在国外待很久。”

“你不去吗？”Peter脱口而出。他看见Collins动了动嘴角。“我去和他们谈一谈。”Collins这样说，他的声音里有些东西让Peter从心里很深的地方感到凉意。Peter不认得这样的Collins。然而Collins把脸埋在Peter膝盖上，轻轻抚摸Peter的小腿，好像再也见不到他。这又是Peter熟悉的。Peter还在震惊之中，他僵硬地拍拍Collins的背：“我猜……也许没有那么糟糕。我们一起想想办法。”

Collins摇摇头，他扯动嘴角，如果那是笑容未免过于伤感了。

“是一伙很棘手的人。我最好别给你名字，免得你非要亲手参与其中。”Collins轻轻亲吻Peter的手背。Peter觉得心里像崩塌了一座山似的。他死死抱住Collins，让他相信。Peter祈祷他会相信。

“最好的雇佣杀手会站在我们这边。”Peter说。他说得那么确定，Collins几乎要笑了。直到他听见Peter说“游隼”。

“我还没有联系上他，但是我有办法说服他暂时放弃冬歇。”Peter用拇指抵住下唇，他思考得很费劲的时候就是这样。

“Peter。”Collins说。

“嘘，我在想办法。”Peter说，“他很顽固，而且非常注意隐私。说服他十二月离巢相当困难。”

“因为十二月有我们的纪念日。还有圣诞节。”Collins低声说。词语像是自己从他嘴里跑出来的。肯定是这样，因为他的脑子已经无法运转了。

Peter怀疑地看着他：“我知道，可是这有什么关系？”

“所以我从来不在冬天离家。”Collins说。他看见醒悟渐渐从Peter脸上浮现。而他自己的思维也不可避免地滑向一个荒诞到极点，然而能解释一切的答案。

“你。”Collins说。他缓缓站起来，从Peter面前退开。

Peter脸上闪过一丝受伤的神情，随即被愤怒盖过。

“你也没对我说真话！”Peter说，他站起来，挑起下巴，直视Collins。他现在一点也不专业，Oscar会嘲笑他的。但是他必须得说出来，他忍了一年多了。

“你还喜欢上别人了！”Peter大喊。这句话戳破了他心里的愤怒气球，积蓄在深处的情感剧烈摇晃。他尖锐地抽气，捂住嘴巴，担心自己做出更丢脸的事。

Collins只是困惑地眨眼：“我没有。”

“你穿别人的衣服回家，你身上还有别人的味道。”Peter说，他真恨自己的声音为什么要这样可怜。他留下的手机应该已经被保镖找到了，他们正在路上。有二十四把不那么一流但是也算可靠的枪，他完完全全不该觉得虚弱。

“我——”Collins张开双手又合上，他看上去十足地为难，不过他到底决定说出来，“我刷房子，也做木工活。肯定有中保跟你提过。”

“你还不喜欢我碰你。”Peter说。

“这可是从来没有过。”Collins小心地靠近，把Peter拉进怀里，“看，我非常喜欢你。”

Peter靠在他胸口。Collins不引人注意地抖了一下。现在，如果把他刚刚发现的因素纳入考量，这更像是疼痛而不是厌恶。

“你受伤了。”Peter惊讶地说。他不顾Collins扭动挣扎，解开他的领口。他扯开凯夫拉纤维防弹衣，看见底下的淤血。

“你被点四五子弹打中了。”Peter抬起头，嘴唇抿成一条直线，“谁干的？”

“某个已经被鲨鱼吃掉的人。”Collins说，按住他的手，让防弹衣盖住子弹留下的痕迹。Collins摩挲着Peter的指关节，亲吻他的额头。

“提醒你，还有个残酷的会谈等着你呐。”Peter说，让Collins亲吻他的嘴唇。

“我对于应付这一类会谈算得上经验丰富。我都能活过Cathy表妹的婚礼。”Collins叹了口气，“这回我该买瓶好酒吗？还是红茶？”

“或许你该跟他上床。”Peter贴着Collins的嘴唇微笑，“记得吗？跟你做过情报生意的那个Dawson。”

Collins惊讶地退开半步，仔细研究Peter。笑意渐渐出现。“我非常乐意尝试。”他说。

 

___________________________________________________ 

隔天，Dawson撤了消息。于是人人都知道了，游隼的冬歇神圣不可侵犯。他要在某个地方和自己的家人度过，最好别去尝试让他离巢。

 

 

END


End file.
